Vegeta's Special Fathers Day!
by Dragon Master Paul
Summary: It is Fathers Day and what a day it is for Vegeta. Includes fireworks, Home Depot, The Fresh Prince Of All Sayians, and The Blue Lobster!
1. Chapter 1

**Heres a fun look at Vegeta's Fathers Day.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Dragonball z or any of its Characters!**

* * *

Vegeta's Fathers Day

Trunks: Dads going to be so happy when he finds out I put fire crackers in the shower to celebrate Fathers Day.

Vegeta wakes up out of bed rolls out and goes into the bathroom.

Vegeta: Goddamn mustache is coming in I look like my father. Fuck, I hat my father gotta shave it off now!

Vegeta shaves his mustache off because he is the prince of all sayians. Vegeta then gets in the shower and turns the water on, when he does, BOOM POW BOOM POW.

Vegeta: GODDAMN IT, WHAT THE HFIL IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!

Vegeta jumps out of the shower.

Vegeta: I'LL SHOW YOU SHOWER! GALICK GUN!!!!!!!

Vegeta blows half of the house away with a galick gun.

Vegeta: That will show that goddamn shower that you don't mess with the prince off all sayians.

Bulma walk in to see what all the commotion is.

Bulma: Vegeta what the hell did you do to my house?

Vegeta: The shower attacked me so I BLASTED IT!

Bulma: It attack you?

Trunks runs in.

Trunks: Dad did you like the fireworks I put in the shower?

Vegeta: Fireworks?

Trunks: Yea I put them in there to celebrate Fathers Day with you.

Vegeta: What the hell is a firework?

Trunks: It is a thing that goes boom and makes sparks.

Bulma: Aw that is sweet but, you two now have to go to Home Depot and get building supplies to fix this damn wall!

Trunks: Where did the wall go?

Bulma: Your father blasted it to hell and back.

Vegeta: I, the prince off all sayians will not be seen in no HOME DEPOT!

Bulma: Yes you will or no more nookie.

Vegeta grabs Trunks at lightning speeds and flies to Home Depot.

Vegeta and Trunks are walking in Home Depot when they run across Krillin, 18, and Marron.

Krillin: Oh hey Vegeta.

Vegeta: Goddamn it I thought it was going to be a good day.

Krillin: Nice to see you too. Hey Trunks.

Trunks: Hey Krillin.

Krillin: Why are you here?

Trunks: My dad blew up the bathroom and mom says we have to fix it. Why are you here.

Krillin: 18 wanted to get me that Home Depot riding lawnmower for Fathers Day.

18: Vegeta you and Bulma should come to the annual Fathers Day dinner tonight at The Blue Lobster.

Vegeta: Yea right like I'd want to do anything with you.

Krillin: Well okay then suit yourself bye.

Krillin, 18, ad Marron walked off.

Trunks waving: Bye guys.

Vegeta and Trunks got the supplies they needed and spent all day fixing the bathroom.

Later that night Vegeta was enjoying his favorite show, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air.

Vegeta singing: NOW THIS IS A STORY ALL ABOUT HOW, THE PRINCE OF SAYIANS GOT CAUGHT UPSIDE DOWN, I'D LIKE TO TAKE A MINUTE JUST SIT RIGHT THERE, I'LL TELL YOU HOW I BECAME THE PRINCE OF A WORLD CALLED VEGETA, IN WEST VEGETA BORN AND RAISED THERES A TRAINING GROUND WHERE I SPENT MOST OF MY DAYS, CHILLING OUT WITH NAPPA SHOOTING LOWER CLASS FOOLS SHOOTING SOME BULL UP AFTER SAYIAN SCHOOL, AND A COUPLE OF GUYS ACTING NO GOOD STARTING MAKING TROUBLE IN MY….

Bulma: SHUT UP VEGETA!

Vegeta: WOMAN DO NOT INTERUPT ME DURING MY PROGRAMS!

Bulma: DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!

Vegeta: Sorry, damn don't get your panties in a wad.

Bulma: Now get up and get dressed we are going to dinner with everyone at The Blue Lobster.

Vegeta: But!

Bulma: No buts get up and do it now or I'll make you wear pink shirts.

Vegeta got up cursing every second he was getting dressed.

Vegeta: Goddamn pink shirts, fuck my face, in a mother fucking cock ass bitch whore pussy milf ass Kakarot balls!

Vegeta and Bulma drive to dinner and meet up with everyone and sit down at a table.

Bulma: Well everyone is here, Goku, Chi Chi, Krillin, 18, Gohan, Videl, and Piccolo. Wait Piccolo why are you here your not a father plus you don't even eat?

Piccolo under his breath: Cunt.

Bulma: What was that?

Piccolo: I said fun, I'm here for the fun.

Goku: Hey Vegeta did you have a good Fathers Day?

Vegeta: I blew up the goddamn bathroom.

Goku: I guess you had fun then?

Vegeta: Kakarot.

Goku: Yes Vegeta?

Vegeta: Go to HFIL.

Goku: Why I have already been there?

Vegeta: Just never mind you idiot.

Bulma: Be nice Vegeta so, Chi Chi how is everything.

Chi Chi: Everything is good, Gohan has graduated college, and Goten is a top student.

Bulma: Sounds good, how about you Videl.

Videl: Everything is good, Pan is wonderful and Gohan is a Wonderful husband.

Bulma: I bet Gohan can really rip it up.

Videl: Rip what up?

Chi Chi: Oh for Kai's sake Bulma!

Bulma: What were all adults here.

Gohan just realized what Bulma was talking about.

Gohan: BULMA SHUT UP!

Bulma: Ahehe.

Krillin: So what did everyone get there fathers today.

Gohan: I got dad a cheese burger he loved it.

Goku: Well I instant transmission my way to HFIL and gave my dad a ball of yarn.

Vegeta: A ball of yarn? I think I'm just going to blast myself in the head.

Krillin: Aw come on Vegeta don't you miss your father.

Vegeta: Oh sure he use to beat me to within an inch of life then heal me so I would become stronger.

Krillin: Yikes that's harsh.

Gohan: Wow I'm sure glad my dad didn't whip me.

Vegeta: Oh shut up you faggot.

Gohan: What did you call me.

Vegeta: You heard me queer boy.

Gohan: Take that back!Vegeta: Or what?

Gohan: I'll go mystic on your ass.

Hearing the word mystic struck a nerve in Vegeta's head. **(I know a reference to DBZ alternate reality.)**

Vegeta: GODAMN IT!!!! AHHHH!

Vegeta turned super sayians 2 and blew up The Blue Lobster.

Vegeta: Take that you mystic bastard.

Vegeta took Bulma and left everyone else in a pile of rubble.

Vegeta was at home later that night in his chair.

Vegeta: Finally I can watch The Fresh Prince!

TV: We interrupt your regular schedule program to bring you this special airing of Mystic Knights Of Tir Na Nog with special guest Mystic Gohan.

Vegeta: OH GODDAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**I may continue it since it isnt fathers day yet idk depends on teh reviews I get.**

**Mystic Gohan belongs to Gorza I think thats his name?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

DMP:HAPPY FATHERS DAY TO ALL THE DADS!!!!!!!

Vegeta: Oh for Christa sake !DMP: Vegeta shut up or I'll go Mystic on you.

Vegeta: What did you say?

Vegeta pops out of the computer screen.

DMP: I didn't mean It Vegeta I'm sor……NOOOOO!

Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!

DMP is on the ground.

Vegeta: Ha now I get to write all this fan fiction. My first fic will be about Harry Potter. Hermonie is going to be in Love with Ron that will show everyone!

DMP barley alive: Vegeta they already get together, don't you read?

Vegeta: What? You ruined it!

Mystic Gohan somehow comes out of the screen as well.

Mystic Gohan: Hello Vegeta.

Vegeta: Ah FUCK MY FACE!

DMP pulls the power cord out the wall.

Vegeta: What I'm vanishing WHAT THE HELL!

DMP: SCORE! DMP 1, VEGETA 0!

* * *

**HAVE A GREAT FATHERS DAY!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
